Simply Meant To Be
by Xx-silent-assassin-xX
Summary: Hinata and Naruto share a moment of peace after the war. Written by request on Tumblr.


**Written by request from Tumblr. Hope you all enjoy.**

Hinata hummed softly, making her way up the snow covered hill, a flower clutched in her hand. It was rather chilly out, but she found she didn't mind, the warmth in her chest doing wonders to warm the rest of her. A small smile tugged at her lips unconsciously, and she brushed back a strand of hair as it fell into her face.

She reached the top of the hill, and it gave her a rather nice view of the village below, and she watched as the citizens started to settle in for the night, lights flickering off and everyone wandering in off the street. She should probably start heading back as well, but even as the thought crossed her mind, she bent her knees, sitting on the cold ground and shifting slightly to get comfortable.

Her gaze dropped to the flower in her hands, a finger lighting to trace along a soft petal idly. A single flower had bloomed despite the chill, and while she probably should have left it alone, let it have a chance to live if only for a few hours more, but something urged her to pluck it, to take it with her.

 _He loves me... He loves me not..._

Without thought, her fingers curled on a petal and tugged it off the stem, the game from her childhood leading her actions before she registered what she was doing. Why had she...? Naruto's face appeared in her mind, his bright smile adding to the warmth she was feeling already and her own smile grew slightly. Of course... She tugged at another petal, mostly just curious to see how this would end up.

 _He loves me... He loves me not..._

"Hey! Hinata!"

She paused at the familiar voice, the warmth in her growing stronger and a faint flush spreading across her cheeks. She brushed her hair behind her ear and turned to watch Naruto make his way up the hill towards her. They had both been busy during the day, preparing for an upcoming festival, and she hadn't thought she'd see him.

She dropped her gaze down to the flower a little self-consciously as he came and took a seat beside her. They didn't say anything for a few moments, and she traced a finger idly along on of the flower petals.

 _He loves me... He loves me not..._

"What are you doing out here? I would have thought that you were busy helping Sakura."

Naruto cleared his throat, shifting slightly and lifting a hand to rub at the back of his head nervously. "I was helping her, but she let me go early. I kept getting distracted I guess." he said with a shrug.

"What had you so distracted?" It wasn't like her to really pry, but there was a part of her that thought, that hoped, maybe it could have something to do with her. They had been spending a lot of time together since the war, and this festival was a celebration of love and friendship and was open to everyone who wanted to come, even those from other villages.

 _He loves me... He loves me not..._

He was quiet for a long moment, clearly working up for something and she kept quiet as well, just enjoying his company. He was sitting rather close to her and the warmth he was emitting was nice and she wanted to lean closer still, but held herself back.

"It's silly really.. But I guess I just kept thinking about how much I'd rather be spending the day with you. I would have had a better time." Sakura had been in a bad mood all day it seemed, and she snapped at him more often than not, so when she told him to leave, he was more than eager to get away.

A faint flush spread across her cheeks, a small, unconscious smile tugging at her lips. "Is that right? Maybe... maybe we could spend the day together tomorrow." The festival would be up and running by then, and they'd be able to spend the whole day together.

 _He loves me... He loves me not..._

He nodded, a bright grin spreading across his face. "I would like that. It could be just like a date!" He paused, his smile turning nervous and he shifted, rubbing the back of his head again. "Only if you want of course! I really like you and everything and I've been thinking about this a lot and I really think we could be good together and.."

He trailed off at the hand on his arm and he turned to look at the smile on Hinata's face, her face a lovely shade of red. "I would like that... For it do be a date, I mean."

The grin on his face made her breath catch in her throat, and her heart speed up as she pulled her hand back. The flower was still in her hand and she traced a finger over the last petal softly before tugging it off before her hand was taken by Naruto's. The future may still be unclear, but this was a good start.

 _He loves me..._


End file.
